It can't be love, or could it?
by MrsPeetaMellarkxx
Summary: Peeta has been in love with Katniss since he was five, but what if Katniss had been more aware of Peeta before the reaping than she was in the book? The rule change happens before the tributes enter the arena. But, will the star-crossed lovers get out alive? First fanfic so please r&r xx


_**Chapter 1**_

"Peeta Mellark"

Oh no is all I could think when I hear Effie Trinket read his name in her vile Capital accent. I am going into the arena with Peeta Mellark. The boy who gave me the bread that saved my life, the boy who gave me a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach when he walked past and the boy who I have caught staring at me multiple times.

I had never actually spoken to him but there was definitely some kind of unspoken connection between us. I feel my eyes water as he walks towards the stage but curse myself for making myself look weak and quickly cover the tears. He has a look of determination but also admiration in his smouldering blue eyes as he looks straight at me. His floppy blonde hair is falling into his eyes and when he stands directly in front of me I fight the urge to flick it back.

When Effie told Peeta and I to shake hands there is no hesitation in my movements as I squeeze his hand tightly. When he gives me one of his breathtaking smiles I can't help but smile back at him. What is happening to me? I am Katniss Everdeen. The girl who hunts in the woods daily to feed her starving family, the girl who rarely smiles even to Prim her sweet little sister whom she adores, and definitely not the type of girl to smile at someone who she hasn't even spoken to before.

When Effie tells the crowd to cheer for the tributes representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, you could hear a pin drop. It starts when one man, I think he works in the Hob, touches the three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and holds it out to us, and soon the rest of the crowd follows. It means a sign of admiration and saying goodbye to someone you love. It was in that moment I realised that how could I allow myself to win this and allow Peeta Mellark to die? He was so kind and had so many friends that it would be cruel to take him from this world and as I look at him now I honestly don't think I could live with myself if I allowed this boy to die. But then I realised, I couldn't give up and I had to try my hardest for Prim.

As we are ushered into the Justice Building flanked by Peacekeepers, Peeta and I are separated into different rooms. The room I am shoved into is breathtakingly beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. The colour of blue on the curtains reminded me of Peeta's piercing blue eyes, but before I could think anymore of the room Gale comes bursting in.

"What was that out there with Mellark?" I couldn't understand the look in his eyes as he stormed towards me. "You smiled at him. I mean come on Katniss, I was trying for years before I could get a hint of a smile off of you, then _he _smiles at you and you give him a big cheery smile back?"

What? I can't understand what Gale is trying to say, I mean we were never more than hunting partners, and maybe friends in my mind. "I… I, Gale what are you talking about? Why do you care? I only smiled at him, what's the big deal?" He doesn't look to impressed with my answer and he suddenly shouts, "Katniss, the big deal is that I have been in love with you since you were thirteen years old!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying , but before I could respond suddenly his lips were crushed against mine. His lips were warm and urgent and his hands were tight on my back. I tried to push him away with all my force but he wouldn't stop. I suddenly thought of an idea and I raised my knee and kneed him where it's going to hurt. He jumped back and yelled in pain. I screamed at him and told him, "I don't know where you got the idea that I love you, Gale Hawthorne, but kiss me again without my permission and I will kill you." With that he was dragged out the door by a bunch of Peacekeepers.

Before I had the chance to recover from the shock of what just happened Prim and my mother came running in the door. Prim had tears running down her face and I couldn't help but run towards her and hug her. I almost started crying too, but I stopped myself knowing that there would be cameras outside the Justice Building. My mom walked us over to the large, comfortable velvet sofa and held us both tight.

Prim was still crying as she begged me to try to win. I knew that I would try my hardest to win for her, but there will be people a lot stronger and more talented than me in the arena. I told her I would try my hardest and then turned towards my mother. "You can keep getting milk and cheese off Prim's goat, you are getting enough money from your healing to pay for a small amount of food and clothes, and Gale will bring game". I could just hope that Gale would still bring them game after what just happened.

All too soon, two Peacekeepers came in the door and told them it was time to leave. They both hugged me tight and we were all screaming "I love you" as the door was slammed shut.

After I said my goodbye's, I was led out of the Justice Building and into a car. Peeta was already sitting in the car with his legs crossed when I got in. We both sat in the back while Effie sat in front with the driver. Peeta looked at me with kind eyes and asked "Are you okay?" I must look really bad after saying goodbye to Prim and mom, and after all I just found out my hunting partner has been in love with me for three years. I answered him truthfully saying, "No, not really". He looked like he wanted to ask more, but before he could the car stopped and we were getting onto a train.

The train was magnificent! I have never seen anything like it in my life! Effie showed me and Peeta our rooms and I was happy to find Peeta's was across from mine. Why am I happy? I don't even know Peeta Mellark. I really don't know what's happening to me. When I enter my room I am shocked to find the room is bigger than my whole house back in District 12. It also had its own bathroom and wardrobe.

A while after that, Effie called us for dinner. As I walk out of the room I bumped into something tall and strong. When I look up I realise it's Peeta and he has caught me and stopped me from falling. I feel the blush rise in my cheeks. "Thanks", I muttered lamely. "No problem Katniss", he said back cheerfully. He looked too happy for someone who is going to be thrown into an arena to fight to the death in a couple of days.

We walked to the dining room together and when we arrive Haymitch and Effie are already sitting at the table eating. They motioned for Peeta and I to join them, so I sat down. The food looks amazing! When Haymitch asked us what our skills were, I don't have the chance to speak before Peeta starts speaking for me. "Katniss is amazing with a bow and arrow, she shoots the squirrels right in the eye every time. I would know because my father buys her squirrels." I don't understand what he's doing. I mean he should be showing off his own skills not mine.

Haymitch looks impressed, "Is that true?" he asks me. "Umm.. Yeah sort of, but I'm not that great". I mean I could be better, I do miss shots the odd time. "You are joking, aren't you Katniss! You have to be honest if you want him to help you.", argued Peeta. I still cant figure out what he's trying to do.

"So, is there anything else you can do, sweetheart?", Haymitch questioned. "Well, I suppose I'm okay with a knife and I can make pretty good snares too.", I say reluctantly. "But, Peeta is very strong. I've seen him lift 100 pound bags of flour and he came second in the school wrestling competition, only second to his brother. His good looks will also earn him sponsors." I regret the words once they're out of my mouth and my cheeks go red with embarrassment. Peeta is looking at me with surprise, but he also looks ecstatic. "Well Katniss I don't think you'll have any problems with sponsors yourself, if it goes by looks." I can't help the blush that I feel rising in my cheeks and I mumble a quiet "thank you."

Haymitch is staring at us in a confused way. "Well, looks like a got a good pair of tributes this year so I'll try my hardest to stay sober during the games, but for now leave me alone". I suppose that's all I can hope for with Haymitch so with that we leave. There's a very awkward silence between us as we walk back to our rooms. Peeta looks embarrassed as he shuffles along quietly. When we get to our rooms, I mumble a quick goodbye and go into my room.

Surprisingly as soon as I get into the bed I feel sleep taking over me. It had been a long day and I was very tired. I thought of Gale kissing me earlier on today. I couldn't understand why he kissed me, I never showed him any signs of why I would want that. I hoped he would still bring Prim and my mother game. I wondered what Prim and my mother were doing right now. Probably cuddled up in bed together, crying. I hope mom stays strong for Prim. With thoughts of home in my head, I drift off to sleep.


End file.
